Cave Love
by Blak-Ice
Summary: What if Katniss and Peeta had taken the kiss in chapter 22 a bit further then anyone thought they would? What if they showed each other how much love they have? Kiss scene from Chapter 22 of The Hunger Games in Peeta's POV. Lemons Rated M. Hope you enjoy


**So, I've never done this type of story before, and I've never done one about The Hunger Games, but I'm feeling a lil bit adventurous today, so I figured I'd give it a try. So here are a couple of things you should know:**

**1.)I'm a guy, meaning, I don't know about the female perspective, so, I'll be writing this from Peeta's POV, and I will be changing it at a certain point to make it a lemons story.**

**2.) This is taking place during the Hunger Games, during the time when they were stuck in the cave from the rain. **

**3.) I'll try to keep everything in character as best as I can as I do not own this story or the characters. That's my only Promise, so, ENJOY!**

**Peeta's POV**

Every time she kisses me, I just want to grab, and hold her tight. I swear this girl makes me crazy! But of course, she's only doing it to play up the lover's story about us. If only she could see that I really am in love with her.

I turned my head to look at her. She was sleeping soundly, though, if she hadn't woken up earlier, I would have been sure she was dead. Not to mention when _I _woke up, I was angry as a hive of those stupid tracker jackers that she had drugged me, only to find her bleeding, and passed out. But I guess I can just be glad that she's ok. I guess I have Thresh to thank for that, even if he does plan to kill the two of us if he gets the chance.

When I finally decided to wake her, it's evening. Or, so I think. I can't really tell with all the rain and thunder outside. I try desperately to keep the rain in the cave under control, using the pot to collect the water and the plastic sheet to keep the rain off of Katniss. I was happy that she finally woke up because I was seriously hungry, and I'm sure she was too. Unfortunately, there isn't much left. Just some groosling, a couple bits of some roots, and some dried fruit.

"Should we try to ration it?" I ask, unsure of how that would be possible.

"No, let's just finish it. The groosling's getting old anyway, and the last thing we need is to get sick off spoiled food," she replied as she divided it up between us. I nod my head, and try to savor the food as much as possible, as does she, but it doesn't last long as the food is gone in minutes, and it's clear we're both still hungry. "Tomorrow's a hunting day," she says.

"I won't be much help with that," I reply. "I've never hunted before."

"I'll kill and you cook," she says, trying to make me feel a bit better. "And you can always gather."

"I wish there was some sort of bread bush out there," I joke.

"The bread they sent me from District Eleven was still warm," she says with a sigh. I know she feels. Warm bread is always a good thing, even if it's not for you to eat. "Here, chew these," she said as she handed me some of the mint leaves. I threw them into my mouth quickly, hoping for some type of relief from my still present hunger.

As we sit there in the quiet, Katniss suddenly ask me a question, "Where did Thresh go? I mean, what's on the far side of the circle?"

"A field. As far as you can see it's full of grasses as high as my shoulders. I don't know, maybe some of them are grain. There are patches of different colors. But there are no paths," I reply.

"I bet some of them are grain. I bet Thresh knows which ones, too," she says. "Did you go there?" she asked me.

"No. Nobody really wanted to track Thresh down in that grass. It has a sinister feeling to it. Every time I look at that field, all I can think of are hidden thing. Snakes, and rabid animals, and quicksand," I say, thinking about all the things that could have been thrown in there to get at us. "There could be anything in there."

"Maybe there is a bread bush in that field," she says. "Maybe that's why Thresh looks better fed now than when we started the Games."

I mentally laugh at the thought. If there was such thing as a bread bush, my family would be in some serious trouble then. "Either that or he's got very generous sponsors," I reply. "I wonder what we'd have to do to get Haymitch to send us some bread."

She raised her eyebrows at me, which confused me slightly. Did she know something I didn't? I was about to ask, when she grasped my hand.

"Well, he probably used up a lot of resources helping me knock you out," she said, with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Yeah, about that," I said as I entwined our fingers, "Don't try something like that again."

"Or what?" she asked, daring me with her eyes.

"Or…or…" I was stuck. What could I really do to her? I can't hurt her. I love her too much to want to hurt her, but what if she did something like this again? "Just give me a minute."

"What's the problem?" she asked with, yet again, a grin.

"The problem is we're both still alive, Which only reinforces the idea in your mind that you did the right thing."

"I did do the right thing," she replied.

"No! Just don't, Katniss!" I say as the anger becomes clear in my voice and I grip her hand tighter. "Don't die for me. You won't be doing me any favors. All right?"

She silent for a couple of seconds before she speaks again. "Maybe I did for myself, Peeta, did you ever think of that? Maybe you aren't the only one who…who worries about…what it would be like if…" she softly mumbles the last part.

"If what, Katniss?" I ask softly, all traces of anger gone in my voice.

"That's exactly the kind of topic Haymitch told me to steer clear of," she said, evading the question, though I can see in her eyes what she truly meant. The look, was somehow, different from before when we were alone, almost as if, she truly meant what she had said.

"Then I'll just have to fill in the blanks myself," I say, moving in closer to her. I can feel the heat of her body as we move closer, until finally, our lips made contact. But this kiss isn't like any of our other kisses; no, this one seems…real. Like, there's more to it, more passion behind it. Like she's finally realized how I feel, and that she's returning the feelings and it feels amazing.

I slowly wrap my arms around her, pulling her into my lap, where she effectively straddles me. I pull her closer, feeling her breast push up against me. The whole time, our lips have kept contact. When we finally break away, we're both breathing heavily, our lungs demanding air.

"That was…" I start, not sure of what to say.

"Passionate?" she grins with a blush.

"Yeah." I say with a smile.

"Peeta…I wanna ask you something." She says, looking away briefly.

"What?" I asked, curiosity building inside of me.

"What…what would you have done, if I had only made it long enough to give you the shot? What if had dies right after that?" she asked.

"I would have died. Not only on the inside, but most likely the outside as well. I would have limped my way out there, found the bastards responsible, and would have fought them until my very last breath." I said, looking her in the eyes. "I would do anything for you. I will do anything for you."

She stared into my eyes, blushing even more than before. "Peeta…I've never felt this close to anyone. Not since…my father died. I…I don't know…"

But before she could go any further, I pressed my lips to hers. "Let me show you, just how much, I love you." I spoke softly, caressing her cheek softly before moving my lips back to hers. I could feel my heart as it skipped a beat. I was in pure heaven, even though I was most definitely in hell.

"Peeta…" she moaned softly as I moved my lips from hers to her neck. She smoothed one hand through my hair, pulling me in closer. As I nibbled softly at her neck, her scent became increasing intoxicating. I wanted her, badly, and I could tell that she wanted me too.

"Katniss…you, are the greatest thing in the world to me." I said, pushing her against the cave wall. "I want you, so bad. I want you to be mine, and no one else's." I softly kissed down her neck line, paying special attention to her pulse line, which cause her to gasp out in pleasure.

I could feel as the heat built up between the two of us. Our bodies were moving in sync. She pulled me back up to her mouth, kissing me hard. I could feel her hips as they started to move back and forth against me. I could feel the bulge in my pants grow tighter and tighter. I grunted with lust as she rubbed her hands over my chest. "Katniss…" I moaned against her lips.

I moved my hands up her back, feeling the soft skin, then slowly rubbing my hands over her butt. I could feel as her breathing became shallower. I then moved my right hand over her chest, gently caressing her left breast through her shirt. She moaned softly, signaling she liked it. I slipped my hand under her shirt, feeling the soft skin of her breast under my fingertips. It was driving me crazy.

She played with the hem of my shirt, signaling that she wanted me to take it off. I moved away from her for a moment to relieve myself of the fabric. Once shirtless, I couldn't help noticing how she admired my frame. I moved back to her, kissing her on the lips quickly before making my way to the hem of her shirt, effectively lifting it, and kissing her stomach. She squirmed under my grasp, moaning softly with each kiss.

"Katniss.." I said softly. "Before we go any further, I want to ask you, are you sure about this? Especially with all of Panem watching us right now."

She was quiet for a moment, before bringing my head up and kissing me hard. "I'm sure. I don't care about any of them or any of this. Right now, all I care about is you." She said.

I stared at before kissing her again, and pulling at her shirt. I quickly pulled it off of her, kissing at her neck again, and making my way down her chest, only to find her hand covering her breast. I looked at her in confusion, only to remember what she had said earlier about nudity. I smiled, before leaning down to her ear. "You don't have to be embarrassed. I want you. I want to see you, and nothing can ever change that." I said, slowly moving her hands away, and replacing her left hand with my right one. I kissed her again for encouragement, and made my way to her right nipple, which was sticking up and begging to be teased.

I kissed it, sucking at it lightly as another moan escaped her lips. As I continued to suck at it, my hand slowly made it's way to her pants. I slowly slipped it down into her pants, rubbing at the smooth skin above her mound. I drifted lower to be met with her warm, wet slit, begging me to touch it. This really got her going as she moaned loudly at my touch. I rubbed continuously, feeling her hips move in a rhythm with my hand.

"Peeta…" she begged. "Please, I want it. Please." She begged.

I nodded my head as I slipped a finger into her. She grabbed a hold of my hair, grasping onto it for dear life. I slowly moved my finger in and out, enjoying the pleasure she was getting from it. The pleasure I was giving her.

"More…" she begged, to which I gladly complied by adding another finger. The bulge in my pants was getting painful. I wanted her so bad. I let my right hand fall from her breast, and replaced it with my mouth while I removed my pants, effectively relieving the pressure some. But it wasn't enough. I wanted her so bad, it hurt.

I removed my hand from her pants, watching the confusion on her face. I smiled as I unbuttoned and yanked her pants and underwear off of her. I was stunned for a moment as I gazed down upon her beautiful form, naked in front of me. She caught my staring gazed, and turned away in embarrassment. "You're staring at me…" she squeaked.

"I'm sorry. You're just so beautiful. Even more than I ever imagined." I said. I kissed to apologize, and made my way down to her slit. I nervously kissed around it, on her thighs, and just above it, teasing her.

"Peeta…please…stop teasing me." She begged. I smiled and kissed the wet lips before letting my tongue dance in between them. She moaned again as I licked up her sweet nectar. It was wonderful. She tasted better than anything I've ever had. I could hear the pleasure in every moan that escaped her lips, and to know I was the reason for that pleasure made me even happier. As I continued to lick, I could feel her body convulsing with orgasm. I smiled, licking up the last of her juices, before kissing her, letting her taste herself.

She smiled, and pushed me onto my back. "My turn." She said with a devious smile on her face. She pulled my underwear off, and gazed at my pulsating member. "Wow. Looks like someone's needs a little relief. Let me help you with that." She said, taking me into her mouth. I moaned loud as I felt the warm wetness that was her mouth. I could feel her lips as they moved up and down on my member. I could feel her teeth graze lightly against it, and it was driving me crazy.

"Uhm. Katniss…" I moaned. I could feel her smile as I closed my eyes. She was good at this, though I doubt she's ever done this before. My breathing became shallower as I was drawing nearer and nearer to climax. The sound of her working my member was mind numbing and the feeling was like nothing I'd ever felt before. The wetness was turning me on and I knew I was only seconds away from bursting. "Katniss…I'm gonna cum soon." I looked down at her as she started to move faster and further down, effectively deep throating me. "Oh god…" I moaned before finally bursting in her mouth.

I breathed heavily, taking in the site of her as she swallowed ever last drop of my cum that hadn't spilled from her mouth. She looked up at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back at her. "That was great." I said.

"And it's only going to get better," she said, pulling me onto the sleeping bag with her. I kissed her hard as our naked bodies touched.

"Are you sure?" I asked again.

She rolled her eyes. "Let's see. We're both naked, have given oral sex to each other, and you're currently laying on top of me. No, let's just forget it," she said with that classic sarcasm that I love. "Yes, I'm sure." She said with a smile.

I smiled back before kissing her and placing myself into position at her entrance. Just as I was about to make the first push, she stopped me. "Wait."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I know it's going to hurt, so…kiss me while you do it. Please?"

I smiled and kissed her. "Sure." I then kissed her a bit softer, and slowly pushed my member into her, stopping as I heard her wince slightly. "Ok. Here we go." I said, placing my lips back on hers before making one last push, feeling her wince against my lips. I waited, not moving, for her to tell me when she was ready.

"It's ok. Go slow." She whispered. I nodded, and thrusted my hips slowly. I could feel as she relaxed from the grip her inner walls were putting on me. She stared up at me, looking into my eyes. I could tell that she was starting to enjoy it as she started to moan a little bit. "Faster…" she barely whispered, but it was enough for me to hear it. I started to move a bit faster, building a nice rhythm.

"I could feel the wetness from her insides earlier. She was even wetter now then she was before, making moving in and out of her easy. I closed my eyes as the pleasure and ecstasy took over my movements. She started to get louder and louder, telling me she was enjoying it just as much as I was. "Harder…" she said, except this time, it was clear as a lake to me. I pushed my full length into her, and she gasped and moaned in my pleasure. I leaned and kissed her with as much passion as I could muster up.

"I love you," I grunted into her ear. "You're the only girl I ever want. You're the only girl I want to make feel this way. I want to be the only one to be able to make you feel this way."

"I love you too," she said, wrapping her arms and legs around me.

I could feel my orgasm building. I was going to burst anytime now, but I could feel her as her grip tightened around me. She grunted more and more as I thrusted. "Katniss…I'm think I'm going soon."

"Me…too," she breathed. "Inside. I want you to do it inside of me," she commanded.

"Together. Let's do it together," I said, meaning not only orgasm, but living, escaping from the games. We would, and we could.

"Together," she squeaked quickly. "Oh god. I'm cumming!" she screamed just as I felt her grip my member with all her might.

"Oh god. Me too!" I shouted as the pressure of her mighty grip sent me over the edge. We both shouted at the top of our lungs as I thrusted one last time and I felt myself empting inside of her. All of my love, going into her with all my might, and I could feel as her body accepted it gratefully, like it was the last thing in the world she could cling onto.

We stayed together for minutes, both shaking from the ground shattering orgasms we had just shared. Our bodies were sweaty, we were both breathing heavily, and yet, I've never felt better in my life.

I slowly slipped out of her, trying not to spill any more of our juices, though they were already all over the sleeping bag. I turned and lay next to her. I looked at her and she looked at me, love in her eyes.

"That was wonderful." She whispered, smiling at me.

I smiled, and wiped a few loose strands of sweaty hair from her face before kissing her again. "You're wonderful." I said, causing her to blush.

"Peeta, no matter what, we have to make it out of this, together."

"Together." I promised, pulling her into my chest as she snuggled into me.

"I love you, Peeta," she said as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"And I you Katniss," I said, kissing her head lightly before I too fell asleep.


End file.
